A new god of Remnant
by TheSilverboar
Summary: He is the last of his kind. After the war with Gaea the world of gods and monsters was too damaged and was fading. Sent away with what remained of their knowledge for his survival, Percy is now in the world of Remnant with all his power and skill. A much more jaded and serious Percy, acknowledges the power he shows in the book series, pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Great news everybody! My copyright finally went through so this mega update is to celebrate! My short story is called 'The Stranger' and you can find it on amazon. There will be a link to it on the Facebook page for my stories. I want to thank everyone for supporting as I write and for anyone who ends up getting my story. This is hopefully the latest step to becoming a full-time writer.**

 **AN2: This story will have a much more serious Percy as all the crap from his world (and the events that put him in Remnant) will have left him jaded. If you were expecting him to be a wise cracking smart ass right of the bat as he's on a team with RWBY or JNPR then you're mistaken. I'm not only making him be a lot more serious but acknowledging how powerful he is. At 17 (roughly how old he is when Heroes of Olympus is/ends) he's already beaten several gods, titans, and giants. At eleven he beat Ares. He's already far stronger than any student and even a lot of pro huntsmen so I'm going with that from the start instead of nerfing him.**

A new god of Remnant 1

Chapter 1

-Ruby-

Bouncing excitedly, the young leader of team RWBY sat with her teammates and team JNPR in the combat arena. Every team in the school no matter the year was there as an extra early class had been called when normally classes wouldn't start for a week after orientation, so everyone could settle in and learn the layout of the campus, the only reason being given was to introduce a newer staff member. "Students settle down please." The calm voice of Glynda Goodwitch carried over the cacophony of voices from all the students talking and instantly every upper year became dead silent, the first years following a moment later out of wary confusion. "Today's combat class will be a session to introduce you to our newest staff member who will be helping me with training you for various combat situations. I expect you to treat him with the respect you would offer any other member of this staff. Please meet Perseus Jackson." Gesturing to the side of the stage where she saw a guy who couldn't have been any older than they were.

"Wait he's a professor?" Yang gaped, "I thought he was just her assistant or something!"

"He's no older than we are!" Weiss exclaimed, eyes alight with fury much like they had been when Ruby had been named leader instead of the heiress the day before. The Schnee heiress wasn't the only one upset though, several students from every year were protesting, shouting out that the person introduced was way too young to be a professor.

"ENOUGH!" Goodwitch actually shouted, her riding crop meeting her palm with a sharp crack as silence reigned, all of them feeling the power of her aura. "Perseus Jackson has earned the rank of Master Huntsman and he _is_ your professor regardless of what you want."

"Glynda." The teenage professor's voice showed no signs of anger, almost like he didn't feel they were worth getting upset over "I'm a firm follower of the idea that seeing is believing." Stepping past her, Professor Jackson gazed at them all with an iron gaze, "I will allow three fights, an entire team against myself. I will fight each team a different way and you all can see exactly why I'm being made your professor. Any takers?"

"Come on boys, let's crush the poser!" a giant from her year, she was pretty sure his name was Cardin, crowed as he leapt towards the stage along with his team.

"Team CRDNL huh?" Jackson lazily stretched, walking forward as Ruby took the moment to study him. He had a trident with him but other than that he was in simple but professional clothes, not a shred of armor visible, "Glynda, hold this for me would you?" she saw him look over to the deputy headmistress and hand her his trident.

"Ready to get wrecked?" Cardin laughed, his teammates showing less enthusiasm than their leader but not backing down either as they got ready to charge the new teacher head on. The four first year students yelled out as they charged, their opponent unconcerned as he slowly raised a hand towards them.

"Pathetic." Professor Jackson scowled as the four jerked to a stop, seemingly unable to move further onward.

"What are you doing you bastard?!" Cardin yelled, straining to move.

"I would be offended but you're not technically wrong so." The professor snorted before sighing, "This is over." Raising his hand up, Ruby saw all of Team CRDL float into the air before they were hurled out of the arena and back into the stands. "If any wish to defeat me then you'll have to use actual strategy to do so, not rush recklessly like a child wanting a piece of candy."

"We'll fight you." Weiss declared, speaking for their entire team as the heiress stormed up.

"Not even going to ask your team leader or the rest of the team?" The professor asked, "You should watch your pride Miss Schnee, if you let it control you then you'll always fail."

"Lesson one teach, team RWBY doesn't fail!" Yang jumped up, eager as always for a fight, Ruby and Blake following with a little more reluctance.

"In that first fight I used elemental manipulation on team CRDL," Professor Jackson was unfazed by Yang's boast although Ruby wanted to know how that was elements and how he did it, "for you I'll even use my trident against you." Holding his hand out the weapon flew from Goodwitch's hands into his own.

"Using your weapon? At least you're taking us seriously." Weiss smirked smugly.

"This isn't my main weapon," the professor shook his head "I only use my main weapon if I feel an opponent is worth it or if I fully intend to kill them. This is my father's weapon." Spinning the trident he made a 'bring it' gesture. Not wasting a moment Yang yelled and leapt skyward, charging far faster than CRDL had but in a similar manner. Unimpressed, their opponent caught Yang's punch between the spokes of his weapon before throwing her aside.

"Yang!" unfurling her scythe she started zig zagging around the professor, trying to use her speed and semblance to outclass him. What she wasn't expecting was for him to stick his leg out and trip her as she went flying towards Yang who was still getting up. Getting to her feet she saw him shoot forward at least as fast as she had moved before striking her and Yang in the gut with the shaft of his weapon like it was a baseball bat, eliminating them via ring out.

"Now for you two." groaning, Ruby was forced to watch as the professor slowly walked towards Blake and Weiss.

"Don't look down on me!" Weiss snarled, hurling a barrage of ice spears at their teacher who lazily shattered them with the trident.

"Then make me." The professor threw the trident faster than even Ruby could see as it flew, catching Weiss by the throat and pinning her to the wall outside the arena, her neck trapped between two of the tines as she gasped, her aura having kept her windpipe from being crushed.

"I surrender!" a wide eyed and terrified Blake yelled, not even attempting to fight their opponent.

"Any other takers?" Professor Jackson turned back to the stunned collection of students, summoning his trident with a small gesture as Weiss was dropped back onto the ground coughing.

"You can take some first year guppies," a confident voice called out as a second year team rose up "let's see if you can handle some sharks."

"All I see are minnows." The professor passed the trident back to Professor Goodwitch, "For you I'll fight bare handed."

"Yatsu." The team leader called out, "Be a dear would you."

"Very well Coco." The giant team member sighed, pulling out a massive sword "You did well against those first years, but we are far stronger than they. Surrender, I do not wish to hurt y-" the sentence was never finished as the young professor vanished only to reappear right before the giant, a palm strike shooting out and sending the giant flying only to actually imbed into the concrete wall.

"I know you're stronger then them." The calm voice from their new teacher was starting to give Ruby chills "But that just means I don't have to worry about breaking you as badly."

"Yatsu!" their Faunus teammate brought out a staff and started casting dust magic his way.

"Fighting from range, at least you're using your head." The professor complemented the bunny girl, dodging the spells without a single wasted movement "But it's still not enough." Shooting forward, Professor Jackson backhanded away the staff before grabbing the girl and throwing her out of the arena to her teammate who had managed to get out of the wall.

Ruby watched as the dark-skinned teammate with arm blades attempted to attack from behind only for Professor Jackson to kick back and catch the second year in the chest. "Sneak attacks, also good." He sounded more pleased than he had with her team which hurt her pride more than she'd like to admit. "Work on your strength and speed though."

"Noted." The second year wheezed, having rolled outside of the ring.

"And then there was one." The professor turned to the team leader in the Barret, "Can you impress me?" in way of answer she pushed a button on her purse as it turned into a mini gun. "That would be a no." the professor sighed, shocking everyone who saw the gigantic weapon aimed at him. A moment later he was in front of her and punched down on the ground, cracking apart the stone floor of the arena that was designed to handle the attacks from huntsmen and huntresses. Seeing that raw strength unleashed the second year dropped her weapon out of shock, barely reacting as she was tossed from the ring.

"Listen well, all of you!" the professor hardened his gaze as he swept the room "Professor Goodwitch is here to offer you advice on how to fight strategically, to fight in the recognized tournament manner and pointing out your mistakes so you can improve. My job is to break you. Under her you fight until aura or ring out, with me you fight till surrender or you're unconscious. She teaches you to fight, I teach you how to kill. You don't like it then cry me a river and go join some other academy. Dismissed!" turning on his heel, the terrifying seventeen year old waved his hand and, with a flash of light, the shattered arena floor was repaired. Just what sort of monster had Ozpin hired to teach them?

-Percy-

-three months before-

Silently, the son of Poseidon stumbled through the shattered streets of Mount Olympus. The fight against Gaea and her giants had cost more than anyone had been willing to pay. Blood had run like a river from that battlefield, the blood of demigods and gods and monsters. Gaea had been slain along with her giants but all of his comrades, his friends, they had paid the price as had their mortal families. He was the last demigod left, the others having fallen to fang and claw and sword. The gods themselves hadn't come from the battle clean, several gods having fallen, major and minor alike. Those that had survived had summoned him to the throne room, he was coming to hear what they had to say before leaving this life behind forever.

"Ah, Percy." His father's weak voice came from the throne room as he entered and saw many empty thrones "I was worried you wouldn't get here on time."

"On time?" he asked confused and on guard, his emotions feeling deadened at the bloodshed he had only just witnessed.

"We're dying boy." Zeus coughed from his throne, ichor flying from the thunder god's lips "Too many of our children and fellow gods have been slain, too much of the power of ancient Greece is gone." A coughing fit interrupted Zeus' words "All of our entities are fading, all the gods, the monsters, the titans. All of it."

"What of me?" he asked them, stunned as he looked at the few gods still left, their withered bodies clutching the thrones to hold onto any strength to live as long as possible.

"We've come to offer you something Percy." His father smiled a soft sad smile, "To leave our world. We don't know what would happen to you if you stayed but we can send you to some other existence. With the last of our power we will do that, stabilize the underworld so the souls there do not vanish, give you a final gift. When that is done we will be gone, and we can see what happens when a god dies."

"Father…I don't want you to die." he felt fresh tears leaking from his eyes, he had already lost his mother when the giants had sent monsters after the mortal families of demigods, then his friends and even Annabeth during the final battle, now he was to lose his father as well.

"I'll always be with you in spirit Percy," Poseidon coughed out, leaning on his trident for support "and perhaps more than that."

From a smaller throne, Hecate spoke up "I can take at least a portion of the divine essence and soul from all the remaining gods and the demigods who have fallen and imbue them into your sword. Their essence, their will, will always protect you."

"Please Perseus, take our offer." Zeus, arrogance gone in the face of death, begged "Let us know our people, our history, will live on through you."

"I…do it." He choked, out, "And may you find peace in the next life." Smiling at him, Hecate began to chant, shards of light flying from the gods, many from Hades as he acted as a conduit to the underworld, and all converged upon Riptide, the blade now glowing a constant shining white with the power it contained.

"We leave you this as well." His father spoke up as a portal formed in the center of the throne room, the gods now fading to dust one by one, "Take my trident Percy, and this bag. It contains everything we have left. Our magic, our weapons, our wealth. Take it and remember us Percy, know that I am always proud of you, my greatest son." Taking the items, Percy sobbed as he saw his father dissolve away before him. Giving a yell he ran through the portal before it could close, feeling himself being thrown faster than he could picture before it ended as he was slammed into the ground of a forest. His scream of grief carried through the winds of remnant.

 **AN: I honestly have no idea what to do for Percy's semblance or pairing. The best idea I have for a semblance is something like a weaker version of the gods true form but I'm asking for suggestion from my amazing readers for semblances and pairings for Percy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow this story got a lot more response than I expected from that first chapter. I felt I needed to make another chapter before starting the next cycle to continue and to let you all know a few things about how this story will work. For starters, I want to avoid pairing Percy with a student because even though he is their age he's not only their teacher but far more mature than them. I don't see it working like that. Them becoming close? Yes. Sibling like relationship for some? Yes. Romance for the girls of RWBY and JNP? No. That said Glynda Goodwitch is canonically supposed to be in her thirties or forties as is Raven so that would be an awkward pairing. The closest age and maturity ones I can think of are Vernal and Winter. If anyone else has suggestions that fit the kind of direction I'm using there then I'd love to hear them.**

 **AN2: for his semblance I'm torn between three options for Percy.**

 **1\. the true form concept. This will give Percy a state he can enter that drains his magic and/or aura at a constant rate but makes his power (physical, magical, and auric) all shoot through the roof with maybe a few other side effects.**

 **2\. an avatar state. This will be like the avatar state from avatar the last airbender. While like this he can fully access the powers from the shards of souls that came with him and they will be helping guide his body in how to use him, also giving him the echoing voice effect.**

 **3\. will of the gods: creates two different effects. The first is a crushing pressure on all those around him that forces them down. Only those with the strongest bodies and/or wills will even be able to get up on their feet so long as Percy has this power active. The second effect is that it presses against the will of those it's used on, making them want to submit or flee.**

 **AN3: This Percy will be using a variety of powers since while he was strong in the books a lot of that felt like it was general protagonist victory power. I'm having this Percy use hand to hand combat, trident, sword, his water powers, and general magic. I'm taking suggestions for any other skills for him to learn and any various magics/spells. For example I'm thinking some spells from dragon age franchise (such as the blood magic spell from the cinematic trailer which created the giant pride demon arms) or a powerful spell akin to Scar's destruction arm from FMA called the hand of judgement. Any suggestion I use will be credited to the one who suggested it.**

 **AN4: One final thing is that I'm having Jaune take things a little more seriously in the beginning for this. In the show he seems to think he just has to believe and he'll magically become the best even though he knows he has zero training. Here he will actually be attempting to learn and improve and think.**

A New god of Remnant

Chapter 2

-Percy-

Silently, the son of Poseidon observed his class of first year Beacon students. Ever since his introduction to the student body he had been dealing with frequent attempts by the various huntsmen and huntresses in training attempting to dig into his past. It might have annoyed him if it wasn't so sad with their poor attempts at subtle investigation. Luckily he didn't live on campus, Ozpin having let him use an old boat warehouse by the docks so long as he was able to get to Beacon in time to teach any classes he had.

"Excuse me, um, sir?" a nervous voice spoke up as the rest of the first years finished trickling in. Turning he took in the members of team JNPR, one of the first-year groups that had his attention. The one speaking was the team's leader, one Jaune Arc who Ozpin had told the faculty had hacked his way into the school. Apparently the old headmaster decided that was enough of a show of skill to warrant at least giving the greenhorn a shot at being a student.

"Yes Mr. Arc?" he asked, having decided to treat the blond as he would any other student.

Gulping he saw the Arc steel his nerves, "I was wondering if you'd fight my team during class today." It wasn't a timid question that the blond hoped would be answered with a 'no', it was a request.

"Even after seeing the fights from a few days ago?" he asked, curious as to the reasoning behind the request.

"You gave them advice on how to improve. I think it would be good to see what we need to work on as soon as we can." Jaune requested, Percy idly noting that the student was doing as much as he could to stifle and hide his nervous shakes.

"Your reasoning is sound." Percy nodded, "Get your equipment ready and our bout shall begin todays lesson."

"Wooo!" the orange haired girl, Nora, cheered excitedly before bolting off, her team following with slightly less enthusiasm. In the stands he could hear the students whispering about the coming fight. Some, like team CRDL, began placing bets about how badly the blond leader would get injured. Others, like miss Schnee, cackled about looking forward to seeing him lose to the redhead, Pyrrah.

"You sure about this Perseus?" Glynda asked him nervously, the blonde deputy headmistress having accepted him as a colleague, but he also knew she felt protective over him due to his age, having yet to fully accept that he wasn't as innocent as her students. She had accepted him as a colleague after seeing his test results when he earned the title of 'master huntsman', something Ozpin arranged for him to take after finding him in the woods all those months ago and had even seen the myriad of scars from his adventures, but her mind still struggled to coincide those with his age.

"They requested for me to teach them Glynda." He told her, placing his trident on the desk as he intended to do more work with his magic for this fight "As a professor that's my job. I break them now, so they don't shatter later." Ignoring the sad look she sent his way, Percy stepped into the arena, his aura bar appearing on the screen as team JNPR's appeared as the four entered the ring.

The four spread out as they entered the ring, taking different places as they waited for Glynda to begin the match, the NPR of the team all glancing at their leader, stopping when the blond gave a subtle, for a student, nod. Somewhat impressed that they planned a group strategy in advance Percy decided not to give away that he had figured that out, curious as to what they would do.

"Begin!" Glynda called out as Pyrrah and Ren instantly used their guns to begin shooting at him, providing cover fire as Jaune charged, shield held out in front defensively.

"Working together as a unit." He observed, using a barrier spell to stop the bullets as they pinged against his magical shield, "You four are already doing better than the teams I fought before." Ignoring the outraged glares from the students he bested during his introduction he allowed Jaune to get close, the blonde bashing out with the shield and jabbing with the sword, never leaving the defensive stance and doing his utmost to keep his attention locked forward. "Not letting your guard down around a superior opponent, at least you aren't letting pride control you." He noted aloud, seeing the redhead throw something his way.

The item, which Percy could tell was metal now that it was closer to him, moved like water and formed a seal to, try, and hold his feet to the ground. That was enough to genuinely surprise him as he had seen the girl's file, she had never openly used her semblance, having always used it to subtly aide her and provide psychological warfare. The instant the metal hardened around his feet Jaune leapt back, shield still out as the loud war cry of Nora Valkyrie was heard behind him, her hammer coming down onto his back, a loud explosion signaling that she had detonated her grenades on impact.

"Got him!" Jaune crowed excitedly, dust covering Percy as the team of four celebrated what they thought was a victory.

"Impressive strength for your amount of training Miss Valkyrie." Percy's calm voice carried out from the smoke as he took a step forward, the metal unable to restrain the demigod strength within his muscles. "But don't get overconfident. I was impressed that you four actually fought as a team, that you had a strategy from the beginning, and that you've already shown signs of growth from your time before coming to this academy. That blow you landed was because I wished to see what strength you possessed. After all, that metal was nowhere near enough to hold me."

"What sort of monster is he?" a horrified Schnee heiress gasped out, her eyes locked not on the fighters but on the screen above them where the students saw that despite him having used his aura to shield from the hammer blast, shown by the still shimmering sea green glow around himself, his aura levels hadn't dipped in any visible manner.

"Monster miss Schnee?" for once at Beacon his voice held genuine anger, cold as a Khione's heart, "Believe me, I have seen true monsters and they are far worse than I am. Now, onto you four." He turned to the suddenly far more nervous students who had made a makeshift shield wall, Jaune and Pyrrah in front with their shields while Ren and Nora were behind with their guns out. "You wished to know where you need to improve? Ms. Valkyrie," a spell pulled her to him as he caught the surprised hammer user "you need control and patience. You rush in without thinking and you'll get yourself or your team dead." A flick to the forehead dropped her aura down to the yellow and a second brought her to the red.

"Mr. Ren," without looking he cast a spell that froze the feet of the shinobi like student as he ran to flank Percy, "you need to work on your endurance. You have great acrobatic ability and speed, but you are too fragile at the moment."

"Noted." Ren sighed before surrendering, his aura meter disappearing from the board along with Pyrrah's.

"The Invincible girl," he caught her hurled shield and ducked as she used what she had likely hoped was a distraction to try and slash at him "you've already begun to improve. Your technique is truly impressive, but you have to stop holding yourself back, in more ways than one." A sleep spell caught the girl off guard as she failed to get her aura up in time to block it.

"And now you Mr. Arc," the final member of team JNPR remained in a defensive stance, eyes flitting about for any possible tool to aide in the fight, "you show a great talent for strategy but need to work on your technique. Ask your friends for extra training if you don't wish to come to a teacher for aide." Bolts of raw magic shot out and impacted the Arc's shield. Those that slipped past met the blond's aura, the quantity of spiritual energy surprising Percy but it wasn't enough to last.

"You four show potential," he nodded to them "take my advice to heart." Looking about he saw the four defeated students limping back to their seats, "Additionally, all students are going to be required to have individual sessions with me in my office." He called out loudly, ignoring the protests some students clamored out "The scheduled time for your session will be sent to your scrolls. If you fail to come without a reasonable explanation then you will be punished. Glynda, I give the floor to you." Stepping back he let his blonde colleague begin her first lesson of the year. In his head he was planning how to handle those sessions as they weren't just about fighting ability. Ozpin had asked him to meet with the students and go over personality problems and other factors that could cause problems later down the line. Tracing some of his scars underneath his clothes he took a deep breath, if he could stop even one of these students from having to suffer the loses he did then it wouldn't be a waste of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: There are a few things I want to go over before I start the chapter. The first is that I've decided on Percy's semblance and it isn't one of the ones from last chapter. I decided he was rather overpowered as it is and decided to give him one that will add a bit of familiarity for him and be fun. His semblance allows him to get spoils of war from defeated enemies, including Grimm, but the drops are random. This to me is a fun little semblance that can be used to provide useful items or to have amusing situations.**

 **AN2: The second situation is the matter of pairing. I don't want to pair Percy with any Beacon students as he IS their teacher. At the same time I don't want to pair him with Glynda because of the age difference or Raven/Vernal because of morality and age issues. In the end I've settled on five options. Arslan Altan, Nebula Violette, May Zedong, Reese Chloris, and Winter Schnee.**

 **Arslan and Nebula feel more serious to go with this more matured Percy, May and Reese feel like a bit of a connection to his more laidback and skater roots (as he was into skateboarding in the books), and Winter is a soldier so can understand more about the things to go through.**

 **I don't plan to decide on the pairing right away, wanting to have the options show up, but I'm willing to listen to people's opinions on the matter. And as I keep watching the new season [I don't have the paid account so anyone who sends me a spoiler will be blocked permanently] there might end up being new female choices or changed ones (I was tempted to use Jinn) and will be listening to people's opinions, suggestions, and reasonings. With that said, please enjoy the chapter.**

A new god of Remnant

Chapter 3

-Ruby-

Shifting nervously, she knocked on the door to Professor Jackson's office, the rest of team RWBY standing behind her. The door opened as the calm face of the seventeen-year-old professor looked at them, "Ah, team RWBY, fifteen minutes early." He gave a nod of approval causing Ruby to wince inside, being early had been Weiss' idea and now she'd never let them forget it. "I will be meeting with each member of the team individually one at a time and then as an entire group after that. Miss Rose, you're up first." Standing aside, the Professor waited for her to enter his office, the rest of her team taking seats outside and clearly not happy at being there at all.

"Take a seat Miss Rose." The professor instructed, snapping her out of her wandering thoughts as she noted the chair in front of his desk. As she approached, she took the moment to look around the office. The two things that stood out to her were some sort of stone thing on one wall that had a small green flame bellow it and a dagger on a pedestal near the window.

"Y-yes sir." She gulped, nervously taking the seat in front of the professor who terrified her.

"Ruby Rose," he took out a file and opened it "age fifteen, born October thirty first. Daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose. Previously a student of Signal academy before being accepted two years early into Beacon. Is this all accurate?"

"Yes Professor." Ruby nodded nervously, wondering what all was supposed to happen in this session.

"Your combat skills are commendable for someone your age Miss Rose, especially given that your records indicate your combat scores were extremely low until you began receiving private tutelage from your uncle Qrow Branwen two years ago." She winced at that, she hadn't been joking when she told Professor Ozpin that she was garbage before Uncle Qrow started training her "Your academic scores were above average, B average with a few A grades and the occasional C. Accepted into the academy due to the potential Ozpin saw in you when battling a group of criminals under orders from Roman Torchwick."

"Yeah!" she sat up a little straighter at the mention of how she got accepted into the school "I totally kicked all kinds of butt!"

"You fought five thugs without unlocked aura." The professor deadpanned as she winced and lost some of her enthusiasm "And Roman Torchwick not only got away but would have killed you were it not for the intervention of my colleague. Make no mistake Miss Rose, you were invited to this academy more for your potential growth than your current ability."

"Oh." Ruby's voice sounded weak even to herself "So…why am I here?" she asked, still unsure of the point of the mandatory sessions.

"I'm meeting with each student to go over their current strengths and weaknesses, give my personal opinion on the matter, and recommendations on what to do to correct those mistakes. On an academic standpoint Miss Rose, you are far behind your peers. You missed out on two years of academic courses and will have to make up that knowledge so as not to fail any courses where they would expect that information to be prior knowledge." Ruby shuddered at all the studying she would be forced to do, her 'partner' no doubt being more than willing to force her nose to the grindstone or to say she's a failure every time she got a question wrong.

"When it comes to combat your weapon is your greatest strength and your greatest hinderance." She glared at him for daring to insult her baby. "You show a prodigious talent with your scythe however without it your combat ability is extremely lacking. You need to train yourself to be able to fight without the use of your scythe should you ever lose it, or it get damaged."

"But my baby won't get broken!" she protested vehemently, Crescent Rose was perfect!

"Miss Rose, that attitude is only going to get someone killed down the road." She flinched at the professor's hard tone, "The question is will it be you, one of your teammates, or a civilian? I am being as blunt as I can to get these points across as it is my job to keep you alive. You may go wait with the rest of your team and please send in Miss Schnee on your way out." Nodding weakly from the professor's words she walked out of his office.

-Weiss-

Head held high, Weiss entered into the office of the seventeen-year-old who managed to land a professorship at the most prestigious academy in the world. The office was rather bare, only a few things standing out to her. The first was a stone face on one wall covered in some writing she didn't recognize, at the bottom was a bowl with a green flame. The second was that his bookshelf was full of very old looking volumes, all locked behind glass.

"Take a seat Miss Schnee." The professor ordered, moving aside a folder to one part of his desk and taking out a second one. As she sat down the professor opened the folder, "Weiss Schnee, age seventeen, born November twenty seventh. Born to Jacques and Willow Schnee. Trained by private tutors before your acceptance to Beacon Academy. Is this all correct?"

"It is." She replied primly, sitting straight and determined to look for any crack or flaw in the man before her.

"After meeting with Miss Rose I feel it best to explain more about the purpose of these sessions right away. The professor looked her in the eye, sea green boring into cold blue as she shuddered at the unnatural calm they held. "I'm meeting with each student to go over their current strengths and weaknesses, give my personal opinion on the matter, and recommendations on what to do to correct those mistakes." She had to restrain her smirk at that, going over mistakes and flaws? It explained why that child Ruby looked so dejected.

"When it comes to academics I can't find any set flaws." He looked through her records, "Straight A results, a variety of courses for general life, huntsman duties, and business. My only recommendation would be to be careful to avoid burnout on this front." She sat up much straighter, feeling smugly pleased that _someone_ was finally showing her the recognition she deserved. "When it comes to combat I do have a few areas that I feel you need to work on." Her jaw dropped at that, completely off guard as she couldn't think of any real flaws in her combat style. "The first is that you are too rigid. You treat fights like you're rehearsing something choreographed. Knowing forms and basics are important but if you cannot deviate from the base forms then you will be unable to adapt and will get yourself or others killed."

"I'll take it under advisement…sir." She ground out, her pride taking a sting from the man's remark.

"The second is that while you do show a truly remarkable talent with the use of dust I worry that you might be too reliant on it and could run into a bad situation should you ever run out. I would recommend you look into a secondary weapon or item as a backup should your dust supply run out during a fight." That at least wasn't an awful suggestion as she gave a somewhat stiff nod to it.

"The final matter is in regard to your attitude." He closed the folder "Miss Schnee, I understand better than most the pride one can feel in one's family and their accomplishments. That being said I've also seen how badly that pride can twist and corrupt a person. I've read the reports from other professors about how you've been interacting with your team, the jealousy and open hostility shown to Miss Ruby Rose. You felt that you deserved the leadership role instead of her correct?"

"I _DO_ deserve to be the leader of team RWBY." She insisted, eyes narrowed and cold as an Atlesian blizzard.

"So far all you've done is show that is as far from the truth as possible." Professor Jackson denied, unimpressed with her glare "Leaders are picked based off tactical ability, charisma, a willingness to cooperate, but above all their potential. You are too by the books and struggle to adapt Miss Schnee, as I have told you. You also show that you have trouble being able to connect with others and you get greatly upset when you don't get what you want. Case in point being the leadership title. Ozpin felt that Miss Rose, while not being the greatest of leaders at the moment, could grow into the title. If you truly want to be a leader then stop whining, stop complaining, and prove Ozpin wrong." Those words hit her hard in the gut, she hadn't acted like a child, had she? "You may go out and wait with the rest of your team, send in Miss Belladonna on your way out please."

-Blake-

Moving past the Schnee heiress, she entered the teenage professor's office and took a seat in front of his desk without being prompted. She saw some sort of shrine on one wall with an odd green flame bellow it and a painting on the wall of a bunch of cabins near a forest. "Ah, Miss Belladonna." The professor looked up dryly as she sat down without invitation.

"Let's get this over with." She sighed, wanting to get back to her dorm and finish the new book she'd just gotten.

"Miss Belladonna, these sessions are to go over the current strengths and weaknesses, give my personal opinion on the matter, and recommendations on what to do to correct those mistakes for the students involved." The professor opened a file "Blake Belladonna, age seventeen, born May third. Born to Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Trained and raised in the White Fang before defecting and being admitted to Beacon. Is all this correct?"

"How did you know that?" she hissed out, hands reflexively reaching for Gambol Shroud only to remember that students aren't permitted to carry their weapons around campus, her kusarigama secured in her rocket locker.

"Did you really think that Ozpin wouldn't tell his professors that one of the new students was a defector from a violent extremist group?" the professor raised an eyebrow at her, unphased by her aggressive reaction "Each professor in Beacon is aware that you're a Faunus and came from the white fang. The information you gave to the Headmaster about their movements has already been turned over to the police to use in trying to capture white fang members." She felt a pang at that, having not really considered her old comrades being captures, or more accurately what fate would befall them once they were. The White Fang was misguided, not evil, but the government of Vale wouldn't see it that way.

"So what now?" she forced herself back into the seat, waiting for the snide remarks or any sign of distaste towards her for having cat ears.

"Now I explain where you need to improve as I said before." The professor was far too calm for her liking. "To start with your stealth and acrobatics are excellent however you lack a great deal of physical strength however that is easy enough to solve with training. You can catch up on what you missed in academics with diligent use of the school library and the training the fang put you through does have many flaws in your style already resolved or in the process of being so."

"So we're done then?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Not even close." Professor Jackson snorted, "You were still part of an extremist organization." He handed her a slip of paper "You're to see this rehabilitation psychologist every week for the next three months minimum. This is part of the pardon deal arranged for you by Professor Ozpin to protect you from any past wrongdoings. For each session you miss you will serve a day of detention and the counselling will be extended. If you miss enough your pardon deal will be void and you will be taken to court for any crimes done within the fang." Mouth agape she snatched the paper and read the details listed and saw that they matched to what the professor said "At the end of those three months you will either be deemed no longer a flight risk, or they will suggest extending the counselling. You may now go wait outside with your team, please send in Miss Xiao Long in after you."

-Yang-

"Alright teach," she flopped in the chair in front of the professor's desk, kicking her feet up on the surface "care to explain why my partner looks pissed, my sister looks miserable, and Weiss-cream looks so thoughtful?"

"Miss Xiao Long, I'm meeting with each student to go over their current strengths and weaknesses, give my personal opinion on the matter, and recommendations on what to do to correct those mistakes. I've chosen to speak bluntly about these matters and avoid beating around the bush."

"I don't have any weaknesses." She grinned, leaning back in the chair as she looked around the office. The weird rock thing and a painting aside it was rather empty and boring.

"Yang Xiao Long," looked back she saw he had opened a file on his desk "age seventeen, born July third. Born to Raven Branwen," she flinched hard at the name of her biological mother "and Tai Yang Xiao Long. Trained at Signal Academy before applying to Beacon, is this correct?"

"Sure is teach but I'm more interested in where you trained." She leaned forward, all it would take was a hint of cleavage and he'd answer what she wanted to know. Professor or not he was a teenage guy.

"Miss Xiao Long, I would suggest you take this seriously." The look in his eye was oddly stern "To start with your weaknesses there's the fact you don't have full control over your semblance."

"That's bullshit!" she snapped, gritting her teeth as she took her feet off his desk to lean forward.

"This ties in to my second point in that you can't control your temper." She glanced in the window behind him and saw her eyes had turned blood red again, "And while you know how to use your semblance in a fight you lose control and go berserk every time that you activate it."

"So I get a little pissed?" she seethed "So what? It's not that big of a deal."

"Miss Xiao Long, your semblance has a great deal of potential and given that the more strength you gain the more anger you develop this is the problem, especially since you cannot control your anger." He met her glare without flinching, something she had never seen anyone, but her dad or uncle do "To begin with you are expected to begin showing signs of improvement when in regard to your anger. I would also recommend showing restraint in using your semblance as if you lose your temper from it in combat class becomes an issue you will be forbidden from activating your semblance without permission from the faculty."

"You have no right to do that!" she yelled, shooting to her feet and glaring at the still sitting professor.

"We have every right. You don't like it? Then you can drop out of Beacon." He glared back, meeting her heated gaze with a cold iron like tone "Now sit…down." His aura rippled warningly as she reluctantly did so. "We've taken into consideration that asking for results out of nowhere is unrealistic so you're being assigned anger management courses." He handed over a slip of paper detailing the information for the course. "You show excellent skill with your chosen style and just need to get better self-control; your academics could use a little work as well."

"Are we done then?" she growled, trying not to clench her fist as she refused to prove him right.

"Almost." He nodded and pulled out a second piece of paper "Your recent altercation within the club of Hei Xong, or Junior as I'm told he prefers to be called, has had ramifications. Professor Ozpin and your father have been working very hard to keep you from being on the receiving end of charges for assault, vandalism, threats of extortion, theft, and sexual harassment. As part of the deal to get the other party to agree not to press charges, half of any money made from your missions at the next four years are going to him and the other half are going to your father and Professor Ozpin who had to pay to repair his club. Furthermore he has issued a restraining order against you." Numbly she took the restraining order, not sure what else to say as the professor went an brought in her team.

-Percy-

Looking at the four girls as they sat down, he put away their files. "You girls have your flaws as we have discussed." He told them as he saw the different reactions. Ruby Rose couldn't meet his eye, Weiss Schnee was lost in thought, Blake Belladonna was eyeing him suspiciously, and Yang Xiao Long was still processing the fact that there were consequences to her actions. "But even with that you four also show a great deal of potential. We've discussed your flaws as individuals but now I would like to spend a few minutes talking about team dynamic. Each of you has at least some degree of ranged weaponry and a modicum of balance between you. Miss Rose is your fast hitter and has the greatest range. Miss Schnee has the most support variety thanks to her dust and semblance. Miss Belladonna has the best stealth abilities of you. And Miss Xiao Long is your heavy hitter. When I fought the four of you before the problem was that you let your prides get the best of you, you didn't take the fight seriously, and you didn't fight as a team. I would recommend that the four of you begin working on training as both individuals and as a team. Arranging team on team sparring sessions would be an ideal way to work on this."

Seeing that too much more and they wouldn't be able to process everything he dismissed them as the four girls trudged out of his office. Sighing, he sat back in his chair and rubbed a hand down his face, stressed from having to be the bad guy to them as well as having to deal with being a teacher. "I'll say this," he sighed, "I have a whole lot more respect for Chiron having to deal with this shit for so long and not murdering at least one student."

 **AN: Some explanation for this chapter. Percy is to be the mentor figure and I'm setting up the flaws in personality that the groups will have to fix. Ruby was waaaaay too naïve in the beginning and does rely on crescent rose. She doesn't show any real understanding of consequences for the most part.**

 **Weiss just needs a good kick in the ass to get her ego in check and she's too reliant on the exact forms of training. She was too used to getting her way and having to put on airs of perfection.**

 **Blake is one of my least favorite Ruby characters because I can't stand a lot of the crap she pulls. She runs away from her problems all the friggin time, is extremely dramatic and egotistical (thinking ONLY beacon first years have a chance of stopping a major terrorist and crime movement) but also thinks her team she's spent weeks or months with (including the super innocent Ruby) will treat her super differently and even though she says she wants to be acknowledged and treated for who she is she never gets rid of that bow while in Beacon.**

 **Yang's temper is far too violent, and she never seems to be punished for it. Junior deals with criminals yes but also run a legitimate business and Yang just assaults him in the yellow trailer for not knowing the answer to her question. There were dozens of civilians in there when she started the fight, so she should have been severely punished if not arrested for assault. I get that they're young and they need character arcs but I'm starting things here to work on those arcs and because a lot of those problems don't get fully fixed in the show (at least so far)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, this chapter will be the meeting with team JNPR to get that out of the way. Next chapter plan to have Percy do his first serious fight but I don't know if I want that to be against an actual threat, someone pushes the WRONG button, or a spar against a fully trained huntsman. I just want the students to see him actually put in effort. So tell me who you all want him to fight and why. I plan to make a really good bout for next chapter.**

A New god of Remnant

Chapter 4

-Percy-

Rubbing his temples, Percy tapped the folders for team CRDL on the desk and put them back into their drawer. "Be a councilor he says," Percy growled, shutting the door with a slam, "you can help the students he says. It'll be easy he says. Next time I see Ozpin I'm shoving my foot up his ass till he's coughing toenails." Team RWBY had been bad enough given the poor responses certain members had given to his points about their flaws but some at least had taken it to heart. Team CRDL on the other hand were loud, belligerent, had shorter tempers than the Ares cabin, and nowhere near the amount of skill necessary to back up their bravado. Unless something happened to pull their heads from their asses, Percy couldn't see the team lasting more than a year or two at the academy.

He still had team JNPR left to talk to before dealing with the upper year teams in the coming days. Getting up, Percy looked down at the pedestal where Annabeth's dagger lay in the sun. He always kept it with him, a pedestal in both his office and his home, Annabeth's necklace at a shrine at his home with the necklaces of the rest of his friends. He was roused from his memories by a knock at the door, "Professor, we're here for our appointment!" the cheerful voice of one Nora Valkyrie rang out from the other side.

-Jaune-

Gulping nervously, Jaune tapped his foot outside the office, his team looking at him in concern. He had learned from team RWBY that he seemed to know a lot of information, apparently even things that the rest of the team didn't given nobody knew what Blake had been told that made her so furious. Jaune was terrified that the professor had found out about his transcripts and was going to expel him. His teammates looked worried too, even if they did their best to hide it, having been let on the secret of his transcripts early on. The first night of being a team they had all sat down to share stories and get to know each other. Hopes, dreams, fears, and everything else. They were to spend the next four years together and he knew he wanted to them to trust him, especially if they were going to be expecting him to lead him.

"Professor," Nora decided to move past the tension by banging on the door "we're here for our appointment!" she smiled at them all, completely unphased by Jaune and Pyrrah's gaping expressions, nor Ren's sigh. A moment later, the door opened to reveal Professor Jackson, someone Jaune had no qualms in admitting scared the piss out of him.

"Ah, team JNPR." The professor nodded "I'll be meeting with you all indivually at first and then finally as a group. Mr. Arc, you're first." The professor stepped aside as Jaune gulped and walked in, his team giving him encouraging looks before the door closed behind him. Looking around the office, Jaune saw it looked rather comfortable, good quality furniture and desk. The painting on the wall, the dagger underneath it, and the strange stone tablet all seemed important given the looks Professor Jackson gave them. "Mr. Arc," his thoughts were interrupted by the professor talking "take a seat please."

"O-okay?" Jaune gulped and sat down across from the professor. "I heard that you'll be telling everyone what's wrong with us?"

"Not exactly." The professor sighed, seeming exasperated "The point of these sessions is to go over areas you can improve on. I'm going to go over weaknesses and flaws you can improve on and my advice on how to go about it. Are you ready?"

"Um, y-yeah, sure." Jaune nodded nervously, wondering what all the professor would say about him.

The professor pulled out a file and opened it, "Jaune Arc, age seventeen, born September the twenty second. Son of Alexander and Maria Arc. Is this all correct?"

"Yes." Jaune nodded, feeling a bit more confident with the question he could answer easily without the need to lie.

"Your transcripts say you were top of your class, good leadership qualities, excellent swordsmanship, and a fine tactician. Trained originally by your grandfather before transferring to a small private hunter prepatory school that operated in the village of Ansel." Jaune prepared to help back up the forgery when the professor continued, "In actuality you hacked your transcripts into the systems of both Beacon and the Ansel prepatory school."

"…Yes sir." Jaune's head dropped, knowing that there was no real point in lying.

"Professor Ozpin noticed this fact rather quickly but thought the show of skill required to do so was impressive. He feels you show the potential needed to become a huntsman. All the faculty here are aware of your situation are Ozpin's ruling about it."

"I…I'm not going to be expelled?" Jaune hoped he didn't sound as pathetically hopeful as he felt.

"At the moment no." Professor Jackson shook his head, "At the end of the year you'll be tested to determine if you're permitted to stay on at the academy. If you show sufficient improvement then you'll be allowed to stay, and Professor Ozpin will replace your false transcripts with real ones. Fail and you'll not be welcomed back for a second year."

"Thank you sir!" Jaune shot to his feet and couldn't stop from beaming ear to ear, "I won't let you down."

"Sit down I'm not done." The professor didn't even need to raise his voice as Jaune let out a small squeak and shot back to his chair. "Thank you. First, the only person you need to make proud is yourself. If you focus on making other people happy you'll just end up miserable. Second, I would recommend that you inform your team about the situation, this will affect them as well as you."

"I already did sir." Jaune still couldn't stop smiling, feeling like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, "We all talked that first night and shared about ourselves. I didn't want there to be secrets, not from my team, especially if I'm the leader."

"Very good then Mr. Arc." The professor gave a pleased nod and Jaune sat up a little straighter, "To finish up while you show a phenomenal ability for tactics your combat training is, to be honest, non-existent. You need to improve in every area of actual fighting."

"And I will sir." Jaune nodded, determination filling him. He didn't have the fear of false transcripts over his head anymore and a goal to look towards. He was ready to fight for what he wanted.

"Very good Mr. Arc, keep that fire." The professor gave him nod, "Send in Ms. Valkyrie on your way out."

-Nora-

Grinning happily, she skipped into the professor's office. When Jaune had come out smiling and whispered to them that his transcripts weren't a problem anymore, and more importantly why, the entire team had a happy group hug. The fact that she had initiated and been the main hugger in said group hug wasn't important. "Hi!" she grinned at the teenage teacher, "Fearless leader told us what happened. You're my new favorite teacher!"

"I see." The man looked a little amused but also pained, did he stub his toe? "Have a seat Ms. Valkyrie." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. She sat down, looking around as she did so, noting the pretty green fire bellow the rock tablet.

"Oooooooh! What's that?" she pointed to the pretty fire.

"Greek fire." The professor looked even more pained as he looked at it, "Hot enough to burn even underwater. It's something my people developed."

"That's awesome!" Nora gasped at the idea of magic waterproof fire.

"Now Ms. Valkyrie, let's begin." The professor opened a file as she found herself unable to get out of her chair, even if she kept wiggling. "Nora Valkyrie, age seventeen. Now we don't have an exact date of birth or the name of your parents on record. You and Lie Ren escaped the attack on the town of Kuroyuri. Eventually, you both came to Vale and took the Beacon entrance exam. Is this all correct?" the professor asked gently as she flinched at the name of her and Ren's old home.

"It…it is." She nodded, forcing her smile back to her face. She had lived on the streets for a few years before Ren found her and then they had fought to survive in the wilds. She faintly remembered her parents but not their names, she only ever called them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. When they got to the kingdoms nobody had been able to find records from the destroyed Kuroyuri to answer those questions.

"Now your strength is truly impressive for your age Ms. Valkyrie." The Professor looked at the file "And with a semblance that can provide even more aide. There are matters that I feel need to be addressed. First is that your self-control needs some work. I'm not saying you need to sit down and plan out each footstep, but you need to think a bit more before you act in a fight."

"But that takes too long." She groaned, throwing her head back and slumping in the chair she was stuck to.

"I know." He gave her a small knowing smile even if it didn't seem all that cheerful "But if you pull it off, you'll thank me. The second piece of advice I think you'll like more and that's to carry some method to use your semblance easier. Perhaps a taser or some method to use lightning dust for a quick charge."

"Ooooooh!" she grinned wide eyed "That does sound more fun!"

"Now, there's one last thing we need to talk about Ms. Valkyrie." The professor looked serious as he closed her file, "You and Mr. Ren went through a traumatic experience all those years ago. I've arranged for you both to speak to a trauma councilor to make sure you're both alright and help with any lingering problems. You'll be in those sessions together if you wish but the councilor is a good person and know what they're doing, trust me."

"I…do I have to?" she gulped, hating talking about Kuroyuri, and knowing ren hated it even more than she did.

"Yes Miss Valkyrie." The professor's voice was gentle and understanding but she still couldn't stop her shaking. "Please send in Miss Nikos on your way back to your team please."

-Pyrrah-

After Jaune had come back and told them about the situation with his transcripts, Pyrrah had been thrilled and thought highly of the young professor. Now she saw Nora leaving looking shaking and barely able to keep up a smile and quickly went to be hugged by a concerned Ren. Her face neutral, she entered the office, leaving the boys to comfort the shaken Nora, taking in the office as she did so. The writing on the tablet drew her attention the most as she had no idea what the words said.

"Ah, Miss Nikos, take a seat please." The professor nodded to her as he opened a file as she took the chair, back straight as she waited for him to begin. "Now, the point of these sessions is to discuss the flaws and areas you can improve on and for me to offer my advice on the matter are you ready?"

"Yes sir." She nodded, keeping her expression blank.

"Pyrrah Nikos, age seventeen. Born June seventh, daughter of Espa and Achilles Nikos. Previously a student of Sanctum academy where you were top of your class and a tournament champion. Is this all arcuate?"

"Yes sir." She acknowledged, wondering what he might say in regard to her 'flaws'.

"The first problem I wanted to talk to you about I've seen you already taking steps to remedy." The professor began, "You have a truly impressive semblance however I greatly disapprove of your old method of using it."

"Sir?" this wasn't what she expected.

"You used it to subtly adjust the attacks of your opponents or your own. This is effective in a fight but also is a form of psychological warfare that causes your opponents to feel inferior. When I accepted the role of councilor I had intended to talk to you about this but when I fought your team I saw you using your semblance more openly. Certainly an improvement."

"It was Jaune's idea." She admitted bashfully, smiling at the thought of her leader and partner "He thought the same and pointed out how just using my semblance for that means I won't have experience to use it for actual fighting which I might need against Grimm or a dangerous opponent."

"Your leader is a good tactician." The professor acknowledged with a nod, "He needs to learn combat, but his tactical abilities are impressive. Now, you have flawless grades from what I've seen so you don't need any real work there, just don't burn yourself out. There are two last things I believe you can improve at, but they shouldn't be too difficult."

"And those are?" Pyrrah wondered what he would suggest.

"First is that you need to work on social skills, your record shows you have some isolation issues but that can be laid in part at the feet of your old manager who seemed focused on making you train or do photo shoots. Luckily, your team seems more than willing to help you with that." She flushed and gave the professor a small happy smile a that thought.

"I think they will too." Pyrrah nodded eagerly.

"Finally, your armor." The teacher deadpanned at her "Many of your classmates don't use armor and with their styles and aura that can make sense. However if you are going to use armor than actually use armor. Yours exposes far too many vital areas and seems more aesthetic than anything else."

"It was my manager's idea." She flushed, knowing that what he said was true and that her armor was designed to accentuate certain aspects of her body and draw people's attention.

"So I would suggest that you get new armor commissioned or have your armor altered. Now, could you please send in Mr. Ren in on your way out?"

-Ren-

Face set in stone, Ren entered the office, Jaune and Pyrrah continuing to calm down Nora, her shaking thankfully having slowed. "Mr. Ren, sit please." The professor nodded to the chair as Ren entered the room. He saw the dagger placed in a place of honor and the stone tablet on the wall with some form of words carved onto its surface in a language he didn't recognize. Given the spacing and consistency, plus the all-around appearance of the tablet and the flame, Ren guessed it was a memorial for people who had died.

"Lie Ren," the professor opened a file "the point of these sessions is to discuss the flaws and areas you can improve on and for me to offer my advice on the matter are you ready?"

"Yes." He knew from Nora that the professor would be bringing up Kuroyuri.

"Lie Ren, age seventeen, born March eight. Son of Li and An Ren. You and Nora Valkyrie escaped the attack on the town of Kuroyuri. Eventually, you both came to Vale and took the Beacon entrance exam. Is this all correct?" Ren clenched his fist as the professor talked, hating hearing about his killed family and their old home.

"It is." He grit out, using his semblance to force himself to become calm.

"To start with, you show an impressive mastery of your weapons." The professor flipped a page in the file, "A combination of SMG, dagger, and boomerang giving you some decent versatility, especially when paired with your hand to hand ability."

"I assume that now you'll be discussing my flaws sir." Ren forced out.

"Yes, Mr. Ren. The first is that you have very poor stamina. From what I've seen you tire easily and are unable to sustain a large number of blows. I would suggest training in that and perhaps work on aura shielding techniques."

"I…have noticed this problem." Ren admitted, shifting awkwardly at the thought.

"You show intelligence, so I will give you time to catch up on academics now that you have access to proper facilities. The other real matter I wished to discuss you is one I also spoke of with miss Valkyrie. You both went through a traumatic experience all those years ago. I've arranged for you both to speak to a trauma councilor to make sure you're both alright and help with any lingering problems. You'll be in those sessions together if you wish but the councilor is a good person and know what they're doing, trust me."

"I…assume this is what shook up Nora so much?" Ren frowned, having not gotten that part from his old friend. The thought of having to face those demons would explain her current state.

"It is." Percy looked serious, eyes showing far more understanding than Ren was comfortable with or expecting.

"I…is this all?" Ren looked for any other subject to change to.

"Yes. Please go bring in your team Mr. Ren." The professor gestured to the door.

-Percy-

Steepling his fingers, Percy watched team JNPR take seats before them, Nora Valkyrie still clutching onto her team. "Team JNPR," he began, looking at them siting as one unit, ready and willing to fight for each other; they all came from broken situations and needed to learn from each other from fighting to how to have friends "I have spoken to each of you individually about flaws and how to fix them, now I'd like to discuss your team dynamic. You four show an astonishing amount of potential in this regard, as shown in your fight against me. You four are already working to find how to fight as a unit and I would encourage you to continue that. Apart from that I would recommend training each other. Mr. Arc shows a talent for tactics, Miss Nikos for situational awareness and combat prowess, Miss Valkyrie strength, and Mr. Ren aura manipulation and hand to hand. Work together, train together, and realize the potential I believe you have."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thinking of an actual weapon for Ironwood was rather tricky but in the end I decided to go with his inspiration of the Tin Man from the wizard of Oz and give him an axe. Think the size and appearance of Stormbreaker from the MCU but with the ice element of the Leviathan Axe from god of war (2018) given Atlas' climate.**

A New god of Remnant 5

Chapter 5

-Ironwood-

"Don't worry Glynda," General Ironwood laughed as he walked beside his longtime friend as they made their way towards the Beacon Combat Arena "I won't hurt Mr. Jackson too badly." He flexed his cybernetic hand and fed a few slugs into his revolver. "I must say, I'm impressed with Oz's PR stunt, I didn't think he had it in him."

"James." Glynda gave him a sharp look, making the Atlesian roll his eyes.

"Oh relax Glynda, nobody's around to hear. And I truly am impressed. Finding one of those prodigies like Ms. Nikos and pulling some strings to get them licensed? Using a semblance like yours to help out in their fights during lessons? It's a brilliant recruitment move; I think I'll try it in Atlas in a few years."

"James, take this seriously." Glynda narrowed her eyes.

"I'll let him make it look like he's making me work for a win, don't worry." James chuckled and entered the room full of Beacon students and Atlas soldiers. Not seeing Glynda look to the skies for support.

-Percy-

"He's not taking this seriously, is he?" Percy asked Glynda approached him in the locker room by the arena.

"He thinks you're a publicity stunt." Glynda sighed, rubbing her temples as she checked his simple combat gear, frowning at it. "That you're a prodigy similar to Miss Nikos and that we're just pretending you're at the level of a Master Huntsman to make more people enroll in the academies. Are you going to use your weapon? Your armor?"

"If he starts taking me seriously I might bring out my sword." Percy nodded, "The armor is reserved for when it's needed, or I'm committed to the death of those I face."

"Just be careful. If he takes things seriously the fight will be intense." Glynda warned, "He's in the top one percent of Huntsmen."

"I'll be careful Glynda." Percy gave her a small smile, before turning to the exit and walked to where he could hear the excited students waiting, "I've seen enough to always be careful." Stepping out of the tunnel he saw the assembled horde of Beacon students and the Atlas delegation that had come to help oversee and prepare for the imminent arrival of Amity coliseum. The fight had actually been Ironwood's idea although that made more sense given that the man seemed to think his very presence. From the stands he could hear some students cheering for him and some against him, team CRDL trying to take bets against him.

"Are you ready Professor?" General Ironwood gave him a smile that felt condescending, although that might have been him imagining things given that he already knew that the Atlesian General wasn't going to take this seriously.

"Are you?" Percy rolled his shoulders as their aura bars appeared on the screen.

"Fighters…begin!" Glynda called out as Ironwood pulled up his pistol and fired in what would have seemed like an incredible speed to the students but Percy could tell that the man was holding back. Scowling, Percy coated his hand with Aura and reached out, grabbing the bullet that the General hadn't even bothered to enhance with Aura.

The students all went dead silent at that sight, even Ironwood looking a little surprised. Giving a yell, Percy shot forward, moving at full speed to deliver a solid Spartan Kick to the General's chest, catching the older huntsman off guard. Whipping an arm out, he condensed a whip of water from moisture in the air, grabbing Ironwood's ankle and, with a sharp tug, pulling him back and making him bounce along the arena floor. Ironwood might have lost via ring out if Percy's water whip hadn't frozen, keeping him just inside. "Take this seriously General." Percy's voice was cold, "That's the last save you'll get from me."

Ironwood frowned before reaching forward and smashing the ice with a fist that was cybernetic from what Percy had read. "Very well."

-Jaune-

"Kick his Ass Professor!" Nora cheered, having cheered back up since their counselling session and once more dodging the seventeen-year-old Professor was friend shaped.

"He's pissed." Ren frowned, "Before this, he only got slightly angry when Weiss called him a monster."

"Ironwood wasn't taking this seriously." Jaune shook his head, "I've seen real huntsmen fight before when my dad's old team were in the area. Ironwood could have gone much faster and could have added Aura to those bullets to make them do more damage." As if to prove his point, Ironwood whipped the pistol up again and fired five bullets rapid fire from the revolver, the projectiles screaming through the air as Professor Jackson quickly brought his left arm up, his watch shifting into a shield that took the brunt of the blasts, the far more powerful explosions actually sending the professor flying back.

With a yell, Professor Jackson thrust his fist down _into_ the arena floor, ripped the stone apart as he slowed himself down. "No way." He heard Ruby whisper in shock from behind them as Jaune glanced toward the screen above the fighters to see that the backlash from those explosions had actually chipped away around five percent of their professors' Aura when Nora's full hammer strike with grenades hadn't even taken one.

"So…this is the difference between us and a pro." Weiss gulped at the rather blunt show of how far ahead these fighters were.

"What on earth made Professor Jackson that dangerous?" Pyrrah wondered beside him as they saw Ironwood stick a hand off to the side and flex his hand. A moment later, a truly _massive_ slammed into the General's palm with a small boom.

"Good, you're finally taking this seriously." Jaune saw that Professor Jackson seemed pleased, maybe even eager, now "I suppose I should as well." A ripple of excitement went through the gathered students at the thought of _finally_ seeing the man's true weapon, the one he had stated he only used if he was taking a fight seriously or fully intended to kill the one he's fighting. Jaune watched as Professor Jackson calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out…a pen.

"Hah!" Yang scoffed from behind them, the blonde brawler and her partner having not taken well to whatever was told to them during their counselling session, "That's his 'big weapon'? Does he actually believe that dumb line about the pen being mightier than the sword?" the professor clicked the pen but instead of a writing tip extending, the item began unfolding to reveal a leaf bladed sword that glowed with a brilliant white light, like a star had been crammed into the metal and was trapped inside, hot power dripping from the blade and sizzling against the stone.

Anyone laughing at the sight of the pen instantly went silent at the sword that felt dangerous and otherworldly. Ironwood and Professor Jackson eyed each other for a moment of tense silence before they burst into action. The General leapt up, ice forming on the axe as he brought it down with a yell, the Professor moving like water to dodge but the arena floor still iced over as the axe head came down.

Snarling, Professor Jackson swung his sword as a wave of energy, the same burning white as his blade, ripped through the air. The Ice beneath the wave melted away instantly as the General threw an ice dust crystal into it to stop the wave short.

Rearing his axe back, Ironwood charged forward, his aura brightening as the man's skin rippled before taking the appearance of metal, what was clearly a semblance employing and likely strengthening the man's weapon along with his skin. The axe in the man's hand began to glow as more aura was pumped into it and some ice dust crystals in the head began to glow, a blizzard forming around the Atlesian officer. Meeting the charge, Professor Jackson began to glow with sea green aura, the air around him darkening and swirling, a miniature hurricane forming around him, lightning flashing and wind howling as the two storms and the two warriors met.

Outside the arena, Jaune could see Professor Goodwitch using her semblance to bolster the shields meant to keep collateral damage to a minimum. The screen up above the fight showed both fighters in the upper sixties for their aura reserves. From what Jaune could tell, General Ironwood had the better defense with his semblance which let him focus on offense during the fight while Professor Jackson had a good shield but was far stronger and with a more dangerous weapon.

The two fighters slid past each other, both spinning their weapons for another charge but, to Jaune's surprise, their storms flickers and died out. The two Huntsmen seemed to grin as they knit their eyebrows with focus, their weapons glowing brighter and brighter before they charged again. Weapon met weapon as, with a bang like thunder, they were thrown back, both of their auras now dropped into the red.

"Enough!" Glynda Goodwitch shouted, "This fight is a draw." Helping her colleagues up, the Deputy Headmistress turned to the stunned students "I hope you paid close attention students. Professor Jackson and General Ironwood are two of the strongest huntsmen on the planet, this is the level you should all strive to reach one day." Nobody dared to say a word.


	6. Chapter 6

A New god of Remnant

Chapter 6

-Ironwood-

Groaning, the General of the Atlas Military rubbed his aching shoulders, "Where on earth did you find that boy?" he demanded, looking over at Ozpin as the two old friends sat in the Headmaster's office, the subject of their discussion having stayed behind to help Glynda with her lessons after their bout.

"Maybe if you took that fight seriously from the start you wouldn't be hurting so badly now." Ozpin quipped smugly.

"Don't play coy with me damnit!" James snapped, grunting as he pushed and felt his stiff shoulder finally pop "We are two of the most powerful huntsmen in the world, only a handful of people outside you and Salem's inner circle or a maiden have a chance of being able to match either of us in combat but him…Ozpin he's a child. He's _seventeen_ , what in the name of the gods made a child that dangerous?"

"A combination of natural talent and a strong will to stay alive." Ozpin sighed, the man's smug amusement departing, "I have already filled him in on the secrets of our council and in turn he has agreed to let me tell you of just where he came from and, more importantly, just _what_ he is."

"…Ozpin, what are you implying?" Ironwood felt an icy hand grip his spine at his old friend's words, the man's eyes giving him a thousand-yard stare.

"Perseus Jackson is a child soldier. Born to a people constantly at war against an unrelenting enemy that could track those of his kind by scent, he had to learn to fight or die. He had monsters trying to kill him specifically from near birth. From age twelve onward he was fighting in actual wars and battles."

"His kind? Stop beating around the bush Ozpin." James frowned, ignoring how the rest of what Ozpin said didn't fit with anything or anywhere he knew of Remnant.

"Perseus Jackson is only half human. His mother was mortal, his father was a god." Ozpin looked him dead in the eye as James was sure his heart stopped beating for a moment "From another world besides Remnant. His gods were dying so they sent him away so he would not be caught in his world's loss of their power."

"By the gods." James groaned, running metallic fingers through his hair.

"Literally." Ozpin agreed, "I found him shortly after he appeared in Remnant. I helped him get his Master's certification and a place at the school. I plan to teach him what I can while he continues to learn to utilize his own natural powers. I'm hoping his power will be enough to stop the cycle once he reaches his prime.

"And when the council sees just how powerful he is at that prime?" James demanded, "When they attempt to force him to be their weapon of war or nuclear deterrent? You know they won't leave him in peace and if he fight back against them it could go badly."

"Well James, it would seem us old timers will have something to take care of before he grows up then won't we." Ozpin smirked before shaking his head, "But I digress. I was hoping you might agree to loan me Specialist Schnee to help with teaching him about Dust Application."

"Done." James agreed without hesitation, "I've been looking for a reason to have her nearby to scope out anything related to the Queen. Having her teaching seminars on Dust Application would be as good an excuse as any."

"And a good PR move." Ozpin smirked, the teasing tone right back as James groaned, knowing that mistake of his wasn't going away anytime soon.

-Percy-

"Monsters!" Peter Port bellowed out, "Deeemons! Prowlers of the night!" he couldn't keep the amused smirk from his lips at his colleague's over the top manner of teaching, "But I choose to simply refer to them as prey!" there was dead silence from the students, more from stunned incredulation at someone like Peter being their professor for Grimm studies rather than due to any modicum of respect.

"…A-Yup!" one student in the back attempted only to slink into his seat as everyone just gave him a blank stare.

"Anywho." Peter continued on, smiling broadly as if the man didn't have the room in near catatonic levels of boredom, "This is your Grimm Studies class. I will be teaching you about the various species of Grimm you will find out in the world, the areas they are native to, their strengths, weaknesses, unusual abilities, and other parts of their anatomy. Occasionally, other professors will come to add their potion to how Grimm have tied in with their subjects, such as Doctor Oobleck telling you how Grimm presence affected a particular historical event, or Professor Jackson helping demonstrate ways to fight them."

Several students straightened at Percy's name, none of them having yet noticed him hidden away in a corner by the cage with the growling Grimm that had also _somehow_ gone unnoticed. "Today, we will begin going over the Boarbatusk." Port used a pointer to tap the detailed illustration of the swine Grimm that was depicted on the Chalkboard.

With that, Peter began delving into his lecture, going over the various facets and statistics of the low-level Grimm. The students all seemed stunned for a moment before hurriedly copying down their notes from this first lesson of the year for this class that wasn't' going over class rules, syllabus, or other first day activities that Port liked to do. The students had clearly heard of Peter's penchant for telling outlandish sounding stories but, luckily for them, Percy had come to his colleague and made a suggestion. Give a lecture on Grimm and _then_ tell a story about real life application of it to help cement the information. Thankfully Peter seemed too exuberant to take offense to near anything and the man was curious to see the results.

"Now, I remember when I was a lad." Ah, speak of the Grimm, there's the story. Some students decided that meant nap time, but he did see several others musing over their notes during the tale, eyes lighting up as they saw the connections to the man's lecture and his story.

Over with team RWBY he saw Miss Schnee had realized this and was writing further notes, perhaps her own strategies to use when dealing with this type of threat. Miss Rose and Miss Xiao-Long were both clearly bored as they began doodling and giggling to one another. Judging by the angle of her arms, Miss Belladonna was reading a book under her desk.

Team JNPR were all paying at least some form of attention. Mister Arc and Miss Valkyrie were both scribbling away madly, and he wondered at what chaotic strategies those two were cooking up. Miss Nikos and Mr. Ren weren't taking notes but instead listening to the story to find the lessons meant to be found inside.

Team CRDNL were all either napping or making paper footballs to flick at other students.

"Now, I think we should end this class with a little demonstration." Port smiled happily, the man's exuberance near palpable at seeing so many students showing genuine attention to his stories, "In this cage." Given the number of students that hadn't noticed till now, Percy was determined to add situational awareness to his lessons, "Is a young boarbatusk. It's is young and inexperienced, much as you students are, so my assistant for the day, Professor Jackson, will be helping demonstrate how huntsmen and huntresses of your experience level should be dealing with lone boarbatusk."

"Thank you Professor Port." He nodded in respect to his more bombastic colleague, "Now. I hope you all are paying attention to what I do here." Everyone who wasn't paying attention before certainly was now, although for many it was from intimidation or hoping to see him embarrassed. Walking to the middle of the arena like floor at the classroom's pit, nodding to Peter to begin when ready.

"Now, have at thee!" Peter laughed, pulling out his blunderbuss axe and cutting the lock off the cage as the Grimm stomped out, squealing with rage in what was meant to be a show of intimidation. The creature scuffed its feet on the ground before leaping into the air to begin spinning like a whirlwind of death. Yawning calmly, Percy waited until it shot forward before stepping to the side. The creature kept going though and slammed hard into the wall, staggering about dazed.

"Pay attention to what just happened." He spoke out calmly, "Just like how Professor Port told you earlier, Boarbatusk are fast but that means it can cause them problems when they hit an unmoving surface during their charge." He could have easily capitalized on the Grimm's dazed state. Hell, Percy could easily break through the plating of a Grimm this young, but that would minimize the lesson.

Waiting for the boarbatusk to charge again, he once more sidestepped, "Another important part to note is that these Grimm cannot change direction while charging. This advantage is solely useful for lone boarbatusk however as packs of them are typically wide enough that sidestepping or getting out of their way would be difficult. When that happens, you do this." As the beast did its third charge, Percy leapt up and over it, the confused swine monster zooming past and slamming hard into a wall. This time, as it staggered back, it landed on its side.

"Finally, these Grimm have some difficulty getting to their feet of they fall on their side. Their armor is some of the toughest in the Grimm world but their stomachs?" a lazy knife throw ended the Grimm, "Completely unprotected." Approaching the dissolving Grimm he picked up the carcass, much to the confusion of the students, only for the bone and mist to dissipate to reveal a large slab of meat.

"Yes!" Peter cheered at seeing the spoil that remained, "Yes!"

"Um…professor, what is that?" Miss Nikos asked the question that every student in the room clearly wanted to know "I thought Grimm were supposed to completely disappear after death."

"Normally they would Miss Nikos, my semblance makes things a little different." Percy nodded to her, "My semblance is known as 'The Spoils of War'. Whenever I kill a Grimm, most of it will vanish but something will be left behind. Sometimes a fang, or a tusk, or bone, or an item such as a weapon they may have eaten at some point. Then there are times when the drop is meat. The good Professor Port here is always excited when this happens as he has become rather fond of Boarbatusk Bacon."

"Hmmmm, bacon." The short professor hummed happily as Percy handed over the slab of meat. "Alright class, time to give you your homework so I can go enjoy my bacon. Your assignment is to turn in an essay about how you and your team would handle not a lone boarbatusk but an entire pack of them. I will have you do this assignment again after we finish our section on this species of Grimm and have you compare the two. We will be doing this for every Grimm species we cover. Now, Bacon, away!" the pudgy man then ran out with more speed than any student likely expected him to have.

Seeing out the students, Percy walked to the teacher's lounge. He had to plan a way to improve the situational awareness of his students. A dangerous smirk crossed his face, an obstacle course might be 'fun'.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just a note that I forgot to put last chapter. I had a few people complaining that Percy was nerfed because he got into a tie with General Ironwood. If you actually took a moment to think then you'd see otherwise. Everyone in Remnant has Aura and can unlock it, that puts them above a regular human. Those who have devoted themselves to training like Ironwood would be comparable to a demigod. So yes, Percy who is still only seventeen would be on equal footing with Ironwood.**

 **AN2: I know it seems weird for Percy to have built the obstacle course so fast but it's canon that the Roman demigods can literally take their entire camp and city, dismantle it, then move it in three to four days. They built a working war game fortress in an afternoon. Percy building an obstacle course between classes isn't that far off in comparison.**

A new god of Remnant

Chapter 7

-Jaune-

Puzzled, Jaune and his team filed outside with the rest of their class, Professor Goodwitch having said that todays lesson wouldn't be done indoors. After seeing their rotund professor run out of the classroom while screaming about Bacon earlier that morning though, nothing would surprise him. "What do you think we'll be doing out here?" he asked his team as they left the main building, still following Professor Goodwitch.

"I'm not sure." Pyrrah frowned, "Maybe they just wish us to get more fresh air and sunlight?"

"Ooooh! I bet Professor Percy is gonna have something fun!" Nora enthused, "Like an obstacle course! Or a paintball maze. Or a paintball maze obstacle course!"

"Nora, we explored campus already and there was nothing like that anywhere." Ren sighed, "I doubt that one could have been built since yesterday."

"Hmph!" Nora sticks her nose up petulantly as the group rounds a corner and sees Professor Jackson standing beside a large obstacle course. "Hah! Told you!"

"How?" Pyrrah trailed off befuddled.

"Who cares! This is awesome!" Nora cheers as she zooms over closer, trying to be first in line.

"Alright students, front and center!" Percy called out as the class hurried to obey, "I noticed in Professor Port's lesson that many of you have poor situational awareness." Given that none of them had noticed the growling cage with a boarbatusk, Jaune couldn't really argue otherwise, "So I built this little beauty." He patted the side of the structure.

"…You made that this morning?" Weiss gaped, looking wary at the thought of using something built so quickly.

"Do not worry students, it has been checked over by myself and other faculty members. The structure is sturdy." Professor Goodwitch spoke up, her words easing any concerns.

"All of you will be going through the obstacle course three times." Professor Jackson explained, "No semblances are allowed and the order in which you try it stays the same for each round. The best times will be taken for each person and the team with the best average will win a prize." _That_ drew people's attention as everyone started talking excitedly to each other, team RWBY clearing thinking they had this made given Ruby's semblance.

"What are the rules of the course sir?" Pyrrah asked politely to the young teacher.

"First, no semblances." Ruby let out a loud whining protest at that, "Or weapons and armor." Her protests grew louder, "Your auras will also not be brought up to full shield. You won't be paying attention properly if you feel you can just use your aura to shield whatever the course throws at you. And don't worry, the worst injury possible would be to one's pride." That was nowhere near as comforting as the professor seemed to think it was. "Any volunteers to go first?"

"I will." Blake stepped forward, sending a truly vitriolic look at their professor before taking her place. At the professor's signal to start Blake took off down the raised course platform, dodging the first obstacle of swinging padded beams before a trick part of the platform opened under her and she was dumped on the ground.

"Back to the beginning and keep going, the time is still counting." Percy called as Blake scrambled to go, looking less cocky but more frustrated.

-Percy-

Nodding, Percy recorded the time from Russel Thrush's third attempt, team CRDL doing the worse speed wise even if they had shown improvement in telling what was around them which had been the purpose. Team RWBY were in the middle of the pack as while Blake was agile and improved, Yang was hotheaded and just kept trying to barrel through everything. Weiss was very frail physically, so she took her time but, like Cardinal, made improvements. Ruby was clearly not used to not having her semblance and kept slipping into it out of reflex, so she kept having to start at the beginning. Team JNPR on the other hand had actually used their heads, studying the course as each person went rather than just watching their classmates in the hope of getting a laugh like so many of the others.

"Alright, congratulations team JNPR, you've got the best collective score for today's obstacle course." Percy nodded to them as the four cheered happily, Nora pulling her teammates into a group hug. "For your prize you have two options. You can take a prize of Lien or private training sessions with me."

"What do you guys want?" Jaune turned to his team, Percy nodding at the young man not making the decision for them.

"Training." The trio nod eagerly to their leader, the rest of this students looking at them like they were insane.

"You heard 'em Professor." Jaune looked at him, fear in his eyes but firm resolve as well "We'll take the training."

"Very good." Percy nodded, giving them a pleased nod, "I'll send you times that you and your team can choose from later, I have to let the other years go through the course and make their choices as well." The bell run behind him, "Alright everyone, class dismissed."

-Jaune-

"Hey guys." Jaune grinned as he approached team RWBY in the cafeteria, trying to ignore the foul mood of half of said team.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby gave him a tired smile as he and his team took a seat, nodding to Ruby and Weiss who had started to seriously mellow out since the first few days at the academy.

"I wanted to ask you guys something." He gave the team his usual wide smile as everyone ate, "We're doing some group training later since we all specialize in something different. We wanted to know if you guys wanted to join?"

"What does your specializing have to do with anything?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pyrrah's the best with actual weapon skills so she helps us with that." Jaune explained, "Nora's the strongest so she leads our strength and endurance training. Ren helps us with aura control exercises, and I'm the best with tactics. We figured we could invite you four in to add more skills to the table."

"It's really quite fun." Pyrrah smiled happily, "We always end up learning something new and I've even thought of new techniques while teaching or learning from the others."

"That does sound enjoyable." Weiss gave a very proper nod, "I could help with dust usage."

"I'm really good at weapon design and maintenance." Ruby offered awkwardly.

"What about you guys?" Jaune looked over at Blake and Yang, "Do you guys want to-"

"Not interested." Blake interrupted, not even looking up from her book.

"Don't need it." Yang shrugged as well, sending them all a cocky smirk.

"Well I'll be there." Weiss sounded as if she was trying to prove a point, to who he didn't know but he wasn't about to complain.

"Me too." Ruby nodded happily, although that was probably at the chance to try and become actual friends with her partner.

"Great!" Jaune grinned, "I heard that a second-year team took up the Professor's reward offer of private lessons too. Maybe I could get them to join us as well." Blake and Yang both looked furious at the mention of the professor and Jaune sunk in his seat as their glares hit him. What did he do?!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright everyone, just a head's up. I've been keeping up with the new season of RWBY (as they become free as I don't have a paid account. This means any spoiler givers will be blocked). I'm really getting sick of team RWBY and their infuriating holier-than-thou attitude. Team JNPR hasn't been nearly as bad with this crap and I even like that they've been improving on their skills too. So, for this story, as you can clearly see, not all of team RWBY will be taking lessons to heart while JNPR will. I currently plan for Percy to take JNPR and CVFY under his wing (especially once I learned about team CVFY's semblances and saw the potential there). So expect to see at least some focus on Percy working with those two teams. I'll start having the other teams for the Vytal festival, Cinder, and Ironwood's contingent begin arriving in the next chapter or two which also means introducing the girl I've decided to pair with Percy. So enjoy!**

A New god of Remnant

Chapter 8

-Percy-

"Professor Percy!" the ever-bubbly voice of one Nora Valkyrie shouted out as team Juniper skipped over. Or Nora skipped at any rate, but it was close enough. "We're reporting for Duty!"

"At ease Valkyrie." Percy snorted amused, "Now, since you're here I can go over more about what you lot and the other team who chose training are going to be doing with me."

"Wait, other team." Pyrrah frowned, "I thought all four years were getting this option."

"They were. Only your team, and team CVFE from the second years chose training. The third and fourth years felt they didn't need the extra lessons. It does mean more time for you all though." Percy shook his head, disappointed but not surprised at what the other years had decided.

"They're loss, our gain. What do you plan for us?" Ren spoke up instantly, the monk like huntsman seeming eager to get down to the lesson.

"To start with, there are going to be five extra lessons a week." Percy explained, "On Mondays it will be group training where I'll work with all of you for both your ability to fight as a team as well as other areas for you to train in by yourselves. For Tuesday through Friday, I will focus on a different member of the team each day. Jaune on Tuesday, then Nora Wednesday, followed by Pyrrah, and then Ren. While I'm training with you as individuals the rest of the team is welcome to come down and share the training space or focus on their own projects, training, or homework as they will. Occasionally, if I feel you all are ready for it, I will be taking your team on a mission with myself and possibly team CVFE during the weekend."

"Missions?!" Nora had apparently focused only on that word, "What kind of missions?! What KIND?!"

"That would depend on what's needed at the time Miss Valkyrie," Percy pushed her back down with a finger, "and what your current abilities would be useful for. Either way, each training session will last for an hour and a half. Let's get started."

"All right!" the four eager students cheered, all smiles and happiness.

"I want you to drop and start giving me push-ups." Percy ordered as those eager smiles dropped even if they obeyed his orders. "One last thing, each month I'll be setting up a new obstacle course. If your team doesn't take top place again then the lessons won't continue. You'll have to earn them each time, so I hope you take your lessons seriously." The sudden speed increase for the group's push-ups was answer enough.

-Salem-

Face a blank mask, Salem finished watching a recording of one Perseus Jackson fighting General Ironwood. The fight was an impressive display, showing two combatants on close to equal terms overall. "But where did you come from." She frowned as she studied Perseus closer. If it hadn't been for the fact that she already _knew_ who Ozpin's incarnation was, she would have assumed that to be the source of the young man's power. Even more than that though, he didn't fight or move like Ozpin. This boy wasn't just another fighter against her Grimm, he was a killer. Raising her hand in silent gesture, a Seer floating over, its tentacles wrapping around her arm, barbs pushing into her skin.

Focusing her magic, Salem saw glowing energy travel up the Seer's tentacles and into its orb before it began projecting her acolytes into the room, the four of them quickly forced to hide their shock at the sudden unplanned meeting. "Cinder," Salem scowled at her, "I am most…displeased."

"Not a surprise there." Watts muttered softly, the scientist's projection reclining back.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable Watts, I find little satisfaction for any of you at the present moment." Salem's cold response instantly had all four sitting up straighter, eyes conveying worry and fear.

"May I ask what I've done to offend you mistress?" Cinder prompted, "My plans for capturing the remainder of the Fall Maiden's powers as well as the relic of Choice are still moving apace."

"You assured me that you and your little minions could handle Amber, yet that failed. You assured me that with what you had, the three of you could finish the task and then remove Ozpin. I agreed to allow you the opportunity to try."

"And we will succeed mistress." Cinder insisted before flinching when Salem raised a hand in demand of silence.

"But those are no longer the only factors, are they? Ironwood has arrived at Beacon already. Added to that, there is this 'Perseus Jackson' who has shown to be the General's equal in combat. Two dangerous new factors and yet you failed to inform me of either when they happened. None of you did. I had to learn about their presence in Vale on my own."

"Mistress, if I may." Hazel bowed his head, "There is more than that. I've been working to get closer to send in a report when my scroll could reach you. But Qrow Branwen is returning to Vale as well now."

The silence was deafening, "Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood, Perseus Jackson, and Ozpin himself. Those are five master level huntsmen Cinder, and even if you had the full maiden's power you could at best equal one." Cinder didn't dare to dispute her statement, nor did the others dare to taunt her, the four of them able to easily read the tension in the room. "Boys, the three of you are to go and join dear Cinder in Vale, to ensure that this operation goes off smoothly. I will be expecting weekly reports on the progress and if I find that any actions were taken without consulting me, and that they fail, then there will be consequences. Am I clear?"

"Crystal mistress." The four all bowed, cowed through a healthy cocktail of fear and loyalty.

"Good. Because it would be good for all of you to keep in mind that none of you are irreplaceable." With those final words of warning, and wave, Salem ended the message, the Seer disintegrating without the continued stream of her magic. Rising from her throne, Salem felt the cuts on her arm seal themselves closed. The halls echoed with the sound of her footsteps as she went to the lower reaches where even her acolytes knew to never tread.

"Once more and yet again." Salem shook her head as she entered her private laboratory. She had never been fully convinced that Cinder could succeed but there had been enough of a chance to warrant the attempt. Now though? The only chance she saw to salvage that imbecilic waif's plot was to send the rest of her acolytes and see what the outcome was. If they succeeded then she supposed she could continue with the rest of her plans. Otherwise it would be best to begin searching for the next generation of her disciples.

"You've proven futile so far however." Reaching into a cabinet, she removed a vile with cinder's name on it, pouring out the liquid inside. Dozens of vials all filled the cabinet, each containing blood from her past acolytes who had proved themselves.

"Perhaps it will soon be time to implement these." She mused as she tossed what had been Cinder's vile aside without a care, "See what dear Ozpin thinks of that."


	9. Chapter 9

A new god of Remnant

Chapter 9

-Jaune-

"This the place?" Jaune asked as he and his team walked around the docks, an address written down for where Professor Jackson had told them to meet.

"It looks like it." Pyrrah checked the paper as well, comparing it to the number on the side of the waterside building, "But why would he want to meet us here?"

"Yo, guppies!" a voice shouted from the second floor of the building as they looked up to see Coco Adel, the second year who'd fought Professor Jackson in the beginning of term, waving at them, "Teach is waitin' inside!"

"You're still a guppy too Miss Adel." Professor Jackson's voice was heard from inside causing Nora to snicker, "And come on inside Juniper." Not needing any further invitation, Nora shot toward the door and inside.

"HOLY PANCAKES!" hearing the shout from their bombastic bomber, the rest of the team hurried in to see what had caused the shout and saw a massive wooden ship being built inside, Professor Jackson using hand tools to work on the hull.

"Something wrong Miss Valkyrie?" Professor Jackson asked, setting down his tools as he climbed down.

"None of us were expecting a ship like this." Ren shook his head as the Monk inspected the hull, "I don't recognize it."

"It's a Trireme, ships that have been used back in my homeland for centuries." Percy explained while Jaune took the chance to look around more of the large warehouse. He saw a bed on the second floor, some books and other items, but he also more cases like the ones in his office at the School. He saw one was full of beaded necklaces while another had a bunch of photographs and a blue hat that had a weird white symbol on it.

"What are those?" Jaune asked, pointing at the cases, noting the slight tension in his teacher's body at the question.

"Memories." The blunt and clipped reply was more than enough to let Jaune know that they were more than that but asking would likely just piss off his mentor.

"Why did you ask us to meet you here Professor Jackson?" Velvet Scarlatina asked nervously as the eight students gathered around their trainer.

"Because I'm going to discuss the possibility of taking you eight out on a mission soon." Percy focused on them, the tension leaving his body at the new topic. Going over to a safe, Percy pulled out a stack of folders and passed them out "This mission is above what you'd normally do at Beacon, but I believe you eight have potential and with me you'll be permitted to handle this. Not to mention the semblances available here will be most useful."

"What's the mission?" Jaune asked as they flipped open the files to see several copies of maps and blueprints.

"In the Vale wilds there's a group organizing illegal gladiator style fights. They send humans and Faunus, both those willing and those not willing, to fight Grimm in a pit for the pleasure of the audience as they drink and gamble." Jaune had to hold back his nausea at the thought, his team not doing much better.

"You said our semblances would help?" Pyrrah asked, her skin taking a slight green tint at the thought of the pit fights.

"Yes. Let's start with team Coffee as you're the more experienced group." Percy nodded to them, "You'll be divided into two groups. One will be with Mr. Daichi and Mr. Alistair. You'll be working on infiltrating the ringleader's office. Mr. Daichi, you are to use your semblance to mind wipe anyone you come across to remain undiscovered while Mr. Alistair will use his semblance to interrogate the ringleader once you both subdue him."

"What about his guards?" Yatsuhashi asked with a frown as they looked at the building layout.

"That will be tied in with Miss Scarlatina and Miss Adel." Professor Jackson turned to the two girls "The Ringleader always has one set guard with him, and the other member rotates. Miss Scarlatina will use her mimicry semblance and this device." He set a bracelet on the table "to disguise herself as that guard and when the proper distraction is caused, have him move to his office which doubles as a security bunker. Miss Adel will be going along as the second guard to provide extra protection for Miss Scarlatina."

"If you're sure sir." Velvet gulped nervously.

"Miss Scarlatina, you can do this, I believe in you." Professor Jackson gave her a calming smile but Jaune was sure he saw a sad flash in his eyes, maybe related to the memories and pictures upstairs?

"What about us?" Nora bounced up and down eagerly, her expression summed up as 'ready to happily break someone's knees'.

"You and Mr. Lie will be taking down their power systems." The Professor smirked, "To get there you have to go through the Grimm pens. When they work on these they would normally raise the Grimm into the pit and let their mechanic go through the now empty room. With Mr. Lie's semblance though, the Grimm won't be able to detect either of you so he will get you into the generator room where you'll use your semblance to drain all the lightning dust that's powering the systems. This will prevent their hangars from opening and take down the radar to let more bullheads come to take the criminals there into custody once we finish up and help protect the captures slaves."

"And of us?" Jaune leaned forward, his mind racing as he went through the strategy being laid out, noting how each task seemed tailor made for their group. The professor must have taken time to find a mission that would do so and be one they could handle. Especially as most jobs like this were done by a single team and not nine people.

"You both are going to be in the crowds." The professor looked apologetic, "There are a lot of celebrities that come to these so Miss Nikos being there with a date won't raise much confusion from the regulars. Once I give the signal you two are going to be disarming the armed guards inside the stands. Miss Nikos' semblance will let her take their guns with ease while Mr. Arc, you're going to protect her. Once we find your semblance I can plan for your roles better."

"What about you sir?" Velvet asked, "What will you do? What's this signal?"

"And where did you get all this information?" Coco added in puzzled at the number of detailed maps, blueprints, and schedules.

"There's a spy inside their agency who's been passing along info to Ozpin to organize a bust." Percy answered simply, "Ozpin's been coordinating that and will be arranging the police force to come and take the criminals into custody. As for my role? The spy will be bringing me in as a new battle slave. The Signal will be when I start dealing with the guards coming to take me back to a cell after a fight. Each slave will have a collar that shocks them if they resist but mine won't be activated. When you see me fight back there will be chaos and that's when you move. Miss Nikos and Mr. Arc will deal with the guards which will be when Miss Scarlatina and Miss Adel will convince the ringleader to go to the bunker and try to arrange an escape ship. When you all hear the commotion I want Miss Valkyrie to start draining the system to prevent said escape and for Mr. Lie to the use his scroll to send the signal to let the cops start coming. Mr. Daichi and Mr. Alistair will be waiting for the Ringleader in his office to interrogate and snoop."

"Right!" the eight of them nodded together, eager for the chance to take such an important mission.

"One more thing before we go into training and more detailed planning." Professor Jackson looked them all in the eye seriously, "None of you are allowed to talk about this with anyone else, not until the mission is completed. I hope I can trust you eight on that?"

"You don't have to worry sir, you can rely on us." Jaune promised seriously, this man had helped give him a chance at his dream and he had no intention on mucking it up! They spent the next several hours going over the plan and arranging a training schedule for it as their window wouldn't be for a couple weeks. Once they were all finished and getting ready to head back to Beacon, Jaune paused and looked back at the Professor "Sir, I don't mean to overstep my bounds but with my question earlier…well I don't know what you went through but if you ever need to talk, I'm willing to listen." With that he departed, leaving his teacher alone with his ship.

-Salem-

Setting aside her quill, Salem looked at the various papers and calculations she had laid out. Each individual vial of blood had been split into three smaller vials. One went back into storage, one to be used in her current experiment plan, and one for what she planned to do next. Walking out into her field of Grimm pools, Salem began pouring out the vials into the murky liquid. One vial for each pool as she cast her spells, channeling magic to fuse them both. She called upon the souls, the skills, the semblances, the memories, and the loyalty of her past acolytes. She called upon the raw savagery, the power, the essence of the Grimm.

Salem fused them. By the time she finished emptying the vials, the first pools were beginning to expel their contents. "How shall you handle this Ozpin?" Salem let out a dangerous laugh as she saw the Grimm like clones of her former acolytes, "How indeed?"


End file.
